


【servamp/怠惰組】雙向守護

by zero_woodenhouse



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, 怠惰組, 黑真
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero_woodenhouse/pseuds/zero_woodenhouse
Summary: -怠惰組，黑真雙箭頭-捏了的設定在文末-預祝小黑31/12生日快樂
Relationships: Kuro | Sleepy Ash & Shirota Mahiru, Kuro | Sleepy Ash/Shirota Mahiru
Kudos: 3





	【servamp/怠惰組】雙向守護

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> -怠惰組，黑真雙箭頭
> 
> -捏了的設定在文末
> 
> -預祝小黑31/12生日快樂

  


  


  


  


小黑渾渾噩噩地虛度了數百年以上的光陰去尋找認同和答案，走了大半個地球，見證著人類的各種時刻，戰爭也好，節日慶祝也好，數百年以來重複發生。他開始感知不到時間長短，回到老師曾經存在過的日本，在街上跟著新一代的人類享受著已變得普通不過的「和平」。

  


  


  


如果不算上他被真晝撿回家這件事，他真的享受著和平。

  


  


  


眨眼之間，小黑不知不覺跟著真晝渡過了五年光陰。成年後的真晝還是像一開始那樣嘮叨，但是漸漸多出一份穩重和成熟。小黑躺在沙發上一邊吃冰淇淋，一邊玩遊戲時，發自內心感嘆這一點。

  


  


  


「小黑！都說了幾多次不能躺著吃，會弄髒的。」

  


  


  


接著他就理所當然地聽到遠處傳來的抱怨，小黑都會推翻之前的想法，心想著：「真晝⋯⋯還是沒有變啊。」

  


  


五年光陰，讓他們變成能互信和坦白的兄弟，不，主從？不知從何時開始，他發現理不清他們的關係。他把這個錯，算在他對時間模糊的感覺上。那一份是比朋友更多、更多的情感，或許能隨著時間消失吧。

  


  


真晝，三十二歲？單身。

  


  


小黑開始深信這是因為真晝太認真工作，忽視了感情生活的結果。仍然在沙發上打著遊戲的小黑，隨便地回憶著過去。真晝會做飯和做點心，而且願意負責打掃，為甚麼就沒人喜歡他這樣的男人呢？小黑又想起，因為他是家庭主夫，草食男類型。不過主人（eve）選擇如何生活，他沒有權利左右，影響還有一點點。

  


  


小黑在吃飯時別扭地開口問了真晝為甚麼還沒有對象，真晝放下刀叉，抬頭勾起笑容，下垂的皮肉明顯地皺起來。

  


  


  


「小黑，趴在桌上吃飯很危險的。」

  


  


「嗯⋯⋯」

  


  


「現在這樣也不錯嘛，simple的生活。這個肉留給你的，記得要吃啊小黑。」

  


  


  


他知道了答案，但為了真晝以前許下「simple來說，就是跟喜歡的人結婚，然後組織家庭吧。」的願望，小黑早就決定要守護他。

  


  


真晝的頭髮，一貫的棕色，而且是令中年男人羨慕不已的濃密。

  


  


小黑有注意到真晝髮絲間夾雜著的銀絲，還有一部分頭髮奇奇怪怪，最接近頭皮的部分是銀白，而中到尾端是他一貫的棕色。小黑知道這是人類的頭髮是會有些銀白，有些是原本的顏色。真晝真的⋯⋯像太陽一樣好溫暖，他能做的是繼續守護真晝。

  


  


  


「小⋯⋯小黑你的，你的鈴鐺，原來已經那⋯⋯那麼殘舊了。」

  


  


「⋯⋯真晝。」

  


  


「這麼⋯⋯這麼精神地⋯⋯叫我的名字啊？小黑⋯⋯」

  


  


「⋯⋯」

  


  


「已經跟你⋯⋯合得來。小黑，我只是想告訴你⋯⋯我⋯⋯」「真晝，不要說了。」

  


  


「我⋯⋯喜歡你啊，●●」

  


  


  


聽不到最後二字的Sleepy Ash陷入了沉默，好久沒體驗到時間流逝的他，泛紅的眼框裡滿載的淚終於掉下來。在他身邊的弟弟們拍著他的肩，帶他離開。

  


  


Hugh帶著Sleepy Ash換了一身黑色黑裝，衣著好像回到幾世紀前他們在城堡裡開會那時一樣。他們坐船出海，阿鐵和御園一起拿出白色的粉末撒在大海之中。

  


  


  


  


『唯獨這個我⋯⋯唉，真晝，其實我也⋯⋯』

  


  


  


  


END

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> 後記
> 
> 這裡是好久沒寫黑真的零昀
> 
> 捏了設定小黑對時間的很不敏感
> 
> 靈感是來自「時間」一詞。金想表達「以生命的時間體現自己想表達的愛流逝」
> 
> 真晝用盡生命以陪伴作為體現
> 
> 全文小黑作為主軸，希望大家能看出埋在裡面的小心機，也歡迎留言（喂你這人
> 
> 好像是第一次寫這樣的黑真
> 
> 希望大家喜歡，謝謝閱讀到此的你
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 20181223 1725零昀


End file.
